Cat's Baby
by c.z.w
Summary: m-preg. Some people dont know how to express their love. What was once hate turns to love. But for kyo this love involves more then just him and his lover. How could he express it? After all he has another to consider. Kyo Yuki
1. Chapter 1

do not own fruits basket.

* * *

"Daddy?" came out the shaken word from such a tiny form. A young child filled with fear, unable to understand the cruelties made by the world his misfortune placed him in. how a child so innocent could live through so much hate was indeed unbelievable. The little boy looked up at the man that caused him so much pain in his short life. His own father, how it was possible that any father would call their child a monster the little boy wouldn't have known. That little boy was barring pain that most adults wouldn't even be able to stand. Still the crazed drunken father never thought about trying to care for his son. The man was bitter, and full of hate. Always trying to blame others for his mistakes, convincing himself of his own innocence. Convinced his son is the reason for his misery. That it was his son that forced him to drink. The man glimpsed at the little boy. Disgusted at the many bruises, ones he made, though he kept telling himself that the boy begged to be hit. The man ignored him taking another mouthful of the burning liquid. As he rose the little boy prepared himself well aware of what was going to happen. He was tempted to calling out for his mother though he knew she could hear all of it yet she never came to help him. The little boy begged to whatever god would listen to take him away from there. However much he wanted to struggle against this pain he stayed still. Letting his father lift his naked form. Letting himself cherish being in his father's arms this way. No violence, no pain, just carrying him. Even if was just to take him to the bed room….

The feeling of content surrounded by so much pain. That feeling had always been what kept Kyo from giving up. The mere thought that one of these days someone will hold him out of love. Though for now any human contact keeps him content. The first waves of consciousness woke him, the pain wrecked his whole body and that's considering the fact that most of the pain is blocked by the injections. Hatori had been nice enough to sneak him morphine injections to ease the pain. The poor dragon was doing too much. Kyo had forgiven him even before the deed was done. It wasn't the dragons fault. Though, he was very grateful for the injections. As well as the fact that Hatori revived his belief that someday someone will be able to hold him as gently. Oh how lucky Hatori's lover must be. He tried to shift a little though the task was given up as blinding sharp pain ran up his back. Sighing in defeat he stayed still waiting till he passes out again. As he sat there he couldn't help but to find it funny that the memory of the past seems so much more pleasant than the present. He was sure this was one of the worst moments of his short lived life. Kyo opened his eyes though everything was still pitch black. It had been a simple doctor's visit though that had been about a month ago. And here he was in a cage, naked, with rope tying his wrists behind his back. He would have been lying down had most of his ribs not been broken. His body was covered in bruises and crusted blood from healing wounds. Why of all people why was he given such bad fortune?

"Akito-sama." Yuki couldn't look his god in the eye. Verbal abuse has always been common on his visits to the main house. Though every time it happens he can't help but to feel weaker. Akito laughed at Yuki's fear. The reason to this visit? All Yuki knew was that Akito had a "punishment" for him. He just hoped it didn't involve Miss Honda. Ever since Kyo disappeared Shigure was convinced it was only a matter of time before Akito ordered Miss Honda out. It was the last day of school right before summer vacation. Yuki looked at his god noticing his small frame and how it looked so fragile. "You must be punished Yuki." Akito's voice was unfeeling. His deadly pale hand reached out to play with Yuki's silvery gray locks. As let go of the princess' hair he slapped Yuki hard. "Follow me." He left Yuki standing there with a bright red hand mark on his left check. Yuki quickly followed. It had been hallway after hallway until Akito finally stopped in front of a door. "Get this piece of trash out of here." Akito turned to leave. His voice cold and unfeeling, "your punishment is to heal that piece of trash." Once Akito was gone Yuki opened the door. He blinked his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. The smell of blood was very strong in there. The first thing he noticed was two dull ruby eyes staring right at him. Panic ran up his spine when he realized who it was. His long slender legs pulled him in the room though his mind told him to run away. The figure he saw looked so broken. Those eyes looked so dead. Crouching down before an almost lifeless body, with the smell of blood as strong as ever, Yuki touched the once soft orange hair that was now caked with dried blood. Those dull ruby eyes frightened him, "Kyo?" hoping the boy would respond. "It's going to be ok; I'll take care of you." He stated as Kyo shut his eyes. Yuki took that as a sign to hurry. He lifted the dying boy he hoping Hatori was home.

A simple day it had been. Though for Hatori everything hasn't been so simple. Currently he was looking over some files when Yuki barged in his office. Though, as surprising as that was the person who Yuki was carrying had Hatori's full attention. As if the heavens were trying to help him make amends. Without a second guess he swiftly took the weak boy from yukis arms. Laying down the dying boy on his table he quickly went to work. Filling a bowl with warm water, grabbing a towel, and heading to his medical cabinet grabbing various items never once did Hatori stop to ask Yuki why Kyo was in such a condition. As if he already knew why Kyo was almost dying. Hatori's heart wouldn't slow down, a rush of adrenalin powering his effort. Praying to any other god that said boy would hold on. As he worked he remembered how Kyo didn't cry or scream when Hatori did the most sinful thing to him. Nothing that Hatori could do for him could make up for that. He had almost finished when Yuki reminded him he was still there. "Hatori?" Yuki stood at the exact spot since Hatori took Kyo from his arms. "Why are you looking at him with such sorrow? As if you've hurt him." Hatori froze for a second. Then he continued wiping blood off Kyo's face with the damp towel. "Why do you have him?" his voice steady. Yuki looked down unsure how to say it. "He's my punishment." Hatori turned to look at him anger in his eyes. "I have to heal him. At least that's Akito's orders." Hatori remembered the pain Kyo received because of Akito's orders. Sorrow filled his eyes. "I have to make a phone call, and then I'll make you a chart for his injections. You have to stay with the chart for each of his injections there's one for the pain, inflammation, and infection. All of them injections since he'll be out of it for a while. Most of his ribs are broken so don't lay him down. Stay here." Hatori walked out already dialing. Yuki walked up to Kyo. Hatori has him looking better already. What did he go through to get him like this? A sudden fear crept up yukis spine. If Kyo where to die then who would Yuki hate. An infant? He shook his head trying to ease his nerves. Kyo was a fast healer so it wouldn't take long before he was up and picking fights again.

As they entered Shigure's house strangers wearing some sort of company uniform were exiting. And Ayame as happy as ever was waving them bye. Hatori was carrying Kyo in his arms with an IV needle secured on his left arm. Seeing as it was the less damaged of the two. The pouch lay on Kyo's stomach. Ayame watched as Hatori watched the boy was if he were a little boy whom he just yelled at and feels guilty about it now. "Ahhh! Finally Ha-Chan! You were making me very worried!" Ayame lead the way to Kyo's room were the men from the furniture company had just dropped off a really nice comfy recliner for Kyo. As Hatori sat him down he looked into Ayame's eyes and saw the support he needed and the understanding he didn't deserve. "Sweet little brother I must teach you the ways of healing!" Ayame dragged Yuki out of the room giving Hatori a chance to compose himself. Hatori couldn't help but feel gratitude for the snake. As he set up the pole for the IV he looked at the broken boy. "Kyo, there is no way I can ever make amends for what I have done to you. And I am truly sorry for hurting you. I will always be here to help you. I'm sorry for being so weak." So many things he wished he could say. But not the heart to say them. It hurt so much admitting he had done something wrong. Though it hurt even more knowing he couldn't erase it from his own memory. Erasing it from Kyo's wouldn't change the fact that it did happen. His heart was filled with so much pain. The worse part of it all is that he had someone to go to. And kyo didn't. He had a lover that let him cry out his frustrations and wouldn't judge. The same feeling of gratitude for his lover caused him a ton of pain. What he had done to this poor boy and yet he still has such happiness. It just wasn't fair. Kyo had been forced to do unimaginable things.

As Hatori came down the stairs Tohru smiled at him she hadn't seen him bring Kyo in. so her demeanor was still as cheerful as ever. "what a great visit this is!" she exclaimed. "Oh you must stay for dinner!" Hatori smiled at her but shook his head. "Ayame lets go." Without another word he walked out Ayame right at his tail. He just wanted to get home, to hold his love, and make love to him. As they drove off Tohru looked at Yuki wondering if she had done something wrong. He smiled at her and told her to sit down. As he prepared for the water works.

Ayame could tell Hatori was going through a lot of self-hatred. As they walked into their home Ayame shut the door. He wrapped his arms around Hatori hoping to ease his lover's pain. "Ha-Chan?" Ayame knew exactly how to make Hatori smile, looking into his eyes with such love and compassion. "I'm such a bad person Aya" Hatori spoke through gritted teeth. "No, no that's not true love." Ayame placed his slender hand lightly on Hatori's cheek caressing his lover. "Let me make you some tea." Hatori smiled as he leaned down for a kiss. "I thank all the heavens for giving me you Aya." Ayame laughed as he walked into the kitchen. Hatori smiled as he followed his lover.

"Tohru its time for you to get some rest," Yuki stood at the entrance of Kyo's room watching Tohru cry her eyes out on Kyo's lap. Though the cat was in a comatose state, Yuki was sure he wouldn't be comfortable with Tohru's water works. His words startled her "oh! Yuki! Yes, yes! I'm so sorry!" it was a good thing its summer vacation, Yuki didn't want to miss any school because of the cat. "Let me know if you need anything!" she exclaimed over her shoulder already in her bubbly mood. Yuki shut the door. As he stared at the cat he couldn't help but to feel anger at Akito. True he and the cat never got a long, but the cat didn't deserve this. Yuki walked up to the cat. He looked so hurt. A pain in Yuki's chest caused him to fall to his knees. He clutched at the fabric covering his heart. As he looked up at the cat he wanted so much to see those fiery ruby eyes again. He missed their fights, missed making the cat get flustered when he got too close to his face. Thinking back on it made Yuki realizes that the cat really did get flustered whenever their fights involved them getting so close to each other. In fact did kyo ever really have someone want to be near him not out of pity like Kagura? Yuki had heard rumors about Kyo's mother. But there was Shisho, and Tohru. Yuki had to wonder what the pain kyo is going through must feel like. And yet the cat still held on. Yuki laid his head on Kyo's lap. It's amazing how strong the cat really is. Had he not been the rat Yuki would have really enjoyed being Kyo's friend. But as things were Yuki was content just watching the cat from afar. For now, at least, Kyo is under his care.

* * *

please review


	2. Chapter 2

do not own.

for my sister, i hope you enjoy big sis.

* * *

The sound of Torhu's laughter in the background caught his attention. He lifted his arms slightly making sure he had a strong grip on the feline his was carrying. His brother still behind him going on with his long story of saving another's life. Hatori had brought him over with a wheel chair for Kyo as well. Saying something about no one gets better staying in a room all day. Though what good Ayame did Yuki hadn't a clue. Still he was glad for the older men's help. He sighed as he safely touched the floor. He headed to the backyard as that was where everyone was at. Torhu thought since it was such a nice day out that a barbeque was in order. And Hatori insisted that he had to stay a while to monitor Kyo. Yuki could smell the meat on the grill. Everyone seemed so happy, like this is the way life should be. Shigure sat right next to Torhu staring at her with such admiration. Yuki wondered if it was possible for the dog to even be able to love a person. The way he acts. Ayame headed straight to Hatori and whispered something in the dragon's ear and they both turned to look at Yuki. Yuki felt uncomfortable, with them watching him. His eyes wondered slowly to Kyo in his arms. It looks as though he were just asleep. Yuki couldn't help but smile a little at the cat. As he sat the cat down on the wheel chair his brother whispered in his ear, "looks like my little brother cares for the cat more than we thought." Yuki froze. Shooting his brother a death glare. Hatori took the IV fluids from Yuki, hanging it on the little hook on the wheel chair. He slowly backed off as the two brothers stared each other down. Deciding it was best for his love to be yelled at for opening his big mouth. Hatori took a seat across from Shigure. The dog took a sip from his tea certain that the snake was up to his little games again. Though as the older men brushed off the awkward silence between the two brothers, Torhu looked at the staring contest with worry filled eyes. Yuki shot up quickly suddenly angry at everyone there and took off with Kyo. Ayame smiled at his back. Certain that what he said was true. How strange that the rat would be the one falling in love with the cat. Torhu stood panicked. "Torhu relax," Shigure spoke from the rim of his mug. "he'll be back before you know it. Just let him figure things out on his own for now."

He hadn't realized that by taking Kyo it only proved his brother right. Though for the moment he didn't care for that. No, what scared him was the pounding of his heart. The kind of pounding a person gets when someone else finds out their deepest secret. Why was he overreacting? Yuki's slender hands tightened around the wheelchairs handles as he continued down a familiar path unconsciously. The trees surrounding him went unnoticed in his current mind set. He stopped at last not realizing he brought the cat to his vegetable garden. His secret base, though for the moment nothing else mattered but what his brother had said. Why? How? How could he think of such things? Kyo was the cat. And he the rat. They were supposed to hate each other. Yuki walked around the wheel chair to look at Kyo. How peaceful he looked indeed. Slowly he got to his knees placing his hand on kyo's lap. Wondering briefly what Kyo would have done had he been awake. Yuki shook his head at his actions today. He laid his head on Kyo's other knee. He could still remember when he first saw Kyo.

He was a little boy. Unaware of the world's cruelties. Confused as to why he was "special." It was the worst of times. When he was lost, confused and in need for someone to care. To help him from feeling alone. And that's when Kyo walked right up to him. It was snowing, and he heard some ladies saying that the "cat" was outside. Yuki never met him before. So he just wanted to see him. Even if just for a moment. Though when he went outside and saw the messy orange hair all thoughts left his head. Everything seemed so simple. And he couldn't help but want to touch it. To him it was beautiful. That was all he could think about. The boy before him with such beautiful orange hair. As he walked up to the boy he could see fire in those eyes. His little hand reached out to touch Kyo's hair. And those eyes soften, the anger drifting away when such a tiny person touched his hair. Kyo smiled at him. And Yuki wasn't so confused anymore. This boy, he thought, this boy is the cat. Yuki couldn't feel bad for him though. He knew of the legend. And still, he felt as though this beautiful boy will be happy, should be given the world. But he didn't feel bad, no instead it gave him strength to not give up. For the cat, he wouldn't give up. "Hey? What's your name miss?" little Kyo looked at Yuki. Yuki smiled letting go of his hair. "Yuki!" an old maid yelled as she rushed up to the little boys. And instantly the cat's eyes widened as he realized that the person before him was the exact person he came to see. The person who looked so beautiful was the person he wanted to hate. Had to hate. Anger filled his ruby eyes again. "Young master! What do you think you're doing out here with this monster?" the maid picked him up. Yuki looked at Kyo suddenly feeling alone again. "I hate you! I'll never forgive you! It's all your fault! I hate you! Do everyone a favor and just disappear!" Kyo shouted tears in his eyes, such a boy that was so beautiful even he had mistaken him for a girl and it just had to be the rat. It brought Kyo a lot of pain realizing that Yuki's presence put his heart and mind at ease. The rat, of all people. Yuki didn't look away. He could see how much Kyo was hurting. How he put his whole being in those words. Wishing on them with everything he had. And all Yuki wanted to do was to take that pain away from Kyo. To ease him of everything that was hurting him. A rush of pain came over his entire body, and the last thing he could remember was the maid yelling for a doctor.

Yuki blinked, it's funny, remembering that always made him feel closer to the cat. He lifted his head to look at Kyo. Smiling as he reached for his soft orange hair. To care for another, it had more meaning to it than just healing a wound. Yuki looked at his watch realizing it was almost time for one of Kyo's injections. From what Yuki understood if the injections wore off Kyo would wake and be in unimaginable pain. He lowered his hand to Kyo's cheek caressing it. Kyo rubbed his cheek in Yuki's hand. Yuki pulled away fast panic coming over him as Kyo's face quenched up in pain. He quickly grabbed the pouch with the injections finding the right one. Kyo let out a pained sigh as Yuki injected the IV. He hoped it worked quickly enough. As he walked back to face Kyo he waited impatiently for the injection to work. Kyo's face relaxed and just one word slipped through his soft lips. Yuki blushed deeply, shaking his head. Trying to get his focus back. He pushed all thoughts out of his head instead. Deciding to head back to the house and let Torhu watch Kyo for a bit. Though try as he might the way Kyo looked and what he said stayed in his head very clear. It played over and over as Yuki pushed Kyo back to the house.

"Yuki!" Torhu exclaimed as Yuki made it back to the little barbeque they were having. Noticing a few more heads then was usual. "Yo." Haru greeted as he walked up to them. He looked at Kyo; Yuki instantly felt anger rising in him. "I wonder what he did this time." Haru walked back to his spot next to the rabbit. Ayame could see the confusion in Yuki's eyes. As well as the anger. So he asked before his brother lost his control. "What do you mean by that Haru?" Haru looked up as Yuki wheeled Kyo next to the picnic table he and Hatori had bought when Torhu said she wanted to have a picnic. He sat down in front of Kyo. Haru noticed the gentleness in Yuki's touches as he shifted Kyo a bit. "Well yea, when we were younger Shishou would bring him back from the main house almost dead." Yuki fisted his hands. "And he would be like how he is now. On drug induced sleep. It killed Shishou every time." Haru looked at Yuki in the eyes. "Though from what I know Shishou talked to Akito and it stopped for a while. Then when he would come home from his visits with Akito he wouldn't speak to anyone for days. Not even Shishou." Yuki's knuckles were turning white. "Haven't you guys noticed? Since he's been living here too? How he locks himself up in his room for a couple days?" Torhu and Yuki have noticed only they never thought anything about it. Hatori instantly stood. "Ayame lets go" his voice full of anger. He walked off leaving behind the younger generation and Shigure to continue their picnic. Ayame waved bye to everyone as he walked off in a rush. As if something was not right in his peaceful world. Yuki looked at Kyo. What did Akito do to him?

Hiro walked right up to him Kisa not to far behind him. "I know that look," the little boy looked at Yuki. "And you know that it's never going to be possible, just give up now." Hiro looked at the sleeping cat and walked away. No one said anything. Only the sound of Torhu's humming as she flipped the meat on the grill could be heard. Little Kisa walked up to Yuki, her eyes filled with understanding and compassion. "Don't give up," her voice soft and gave off an at ease vibe. "For his sake don't give up." She smiled and walked back to Hiro. Yuki was unsure of what to even think anymore.

The fireworks made his face bright up that night. Yuki couldn't help but notice small things Kyo did in his sleep that were odd. And yet cute at the same time. When Yuki would play with kyo's hair Kyo made a sort of purring sound. Or when Yuki touched his cheek Kyo would nuzzle his hand. It was the small movements that probably meant nothing to the sleeping boy but meant a lot to Yuki, though the best part was bath time. Kyo really did hate water, even asleep when it was bath time he would hold on to Yuki with a death grip. Yuki's cheeks turned bright red at the thoughts of bath time. He shook his head trying to clear his mind so he could enjoy the night. It's been a while from their first barbeque so out of nowhere all the brats and even Ayame and Hatori showed up today. The rabbit had brought over fireworks for that night and everyone was enjoying the show. It's funny how even though Kyo was asleep he was still a part of their activities. Hatori had said it might help the healing to take him out as often as possible. And that's what Yuki had been doing. The injections where on time. And he got a lot of fresh air. Though most of the time Yuki would take him to the garden and just rest his head on kyo's lap staring up at him. He'd spend hours just watching him. He even managed to squeeze in some time to actually work on his garden. Everything seemed at ease and perfect. Except the fact that Kyo wasn't awake. Those fiery ruby red eyes wouldn't open. And it was driving Yuki insane. He wanted to see them again. To hear his voice again. To see him stand and laugh. He missed him. Yuki laughed remembering that old feeling. The feeling of being right next to a person and still feeling very alone. How he hated that feeling. He heard someone sitting down next to him. Shifting his sight to the fireworks in the sky. "You realize when he wakes up he's going back to hating you." His brother spoke as he twirled his hair. Yuki stayed quite. "Little brother, it will be hard, trust me I know." Yuki looked at his brother. "How would you know Ayame?" Yuki's voice tired of this struggle. Ayame looked in the direction of the only adult capable of lighting the fire hazards without burning the forest down. Said adult looked up and Yuki was sure it was the end of the world. Hatori looked up as if sensing Ayame staring at him and smiled a smile one would give to a lover. "It was hard to accept these feelings but not as hard as it was to tell him. Luck would have it that he felt the same way." Ayame laughed. "At first he denied it though. He hated me. And it hurt. Yet I stayed by his side. Until one day out of nowhere he yelled to hell with it! And made the most amazing love to me I have ever had!" Yuki made a face and Ayame laughed at him. "Don't give up on him little brother. Even if he doesn't love you back. He needs you more then you know. Stay by him. Lend him your strength." Yuki laughed, looking down at his hands. "What strength nii-san?" Ayame smiled sadly. "I asked myself that so many times, yet here I am." He looked at his little brother. "You'd be amazed at how strong you look to him." Yuki looked back to Kyo. "How much longer till he's healed completely?" Ayame voice carried a serious tone. Yuki had enjoyed their time together, but still he couldn't wait for Kyo to wake up. "Next week Hatori says Kyo will be off most of the meds. So he'll wake up. As for if he's healed I guess we will know when he wakes. "Yuki?" Ayame seemed unsure if he should ask. "What will you do when he wakes?" what will he do? That's a good question. What's going to happen when Kyo finally does wake up? "When he wakes up we'll see." Ayame nodded, understanding his brother's fears. Yuki smiled remembering how Kyo looked when he whispered Yuki's name in the vegetable garden. He only said one word, funny that it had to be Yuki's name.


	3. Chapter 3

do not own.

the ruler shows where the sex scene is. hey sis? no nose bleed please. do tell your little sis if she manged to write good smutt.

i can imagine you reading this with that stupid grin of yours. try not to scare anyone around you with your sudden bursts like you used to do.

i enjoy feedback.

* * *

It has almost been a month since he brought Kyo home, and this morning was his last injection. So all in all he knew this was a bad idea. Yet he couldn't help himself. Caring for the cat reminded him that he was human. Life was cruel, but seeing the cat in a peaceful state was comforting. Only the cat could make him feel alive. Kyo was literally the sun for him, warm and brightening even the darkest of corners. Yet if one got too close that same sun would burn even the soul. Flames of anger and hate lashing out to ease the pain inside. That's how Yuki saw it. He wanted so bad to take Kyo's pain away. But since the beginning Kyo's way to ease the pain had been to blame the rat for everything. It was difficult to know that the only way to help the cat was to be the target of all that hate. The sound of movement brought him back from his thoughts.

Yuki looked down from his current position, sitting on Kyo's bed with said cat lying down, his eyes flickering as if he were just waking up from a cat nap. And to think it was almost bath time. Yuki's cheeks turned bright red. Bath time was always interesting. Kyo's eyes opened at last. Though he didn't say anything. He didn't even attempt to move at all.

Those eyes, they looked dead, and it scared Yuki to no end. "Kyo?" Yuki spoke in a soft caring voice truly worried. Kyo's hand rose to caress Yuki's burning cheeks. Yuki took the chance to nuzzle his hand, and that's when Kyo finally tried to sit up. Yuki panicked and pulled Kyo towards him afraid the cat might strain himself. The cat did nothing to stop him. As if his mind hadn't realized he was even awake yet.

The cat stayed still feeling the presence of another so close to him. Warm and soft was all he could think, and he wanted more. Kyo's hands grabbed onto Yuki's shirt. Scaring Yuki a bit with his sudden movements. Kyo tugged at the shirt trying to pull it off. Not realizing who the person was, or perhaps he really didn't care anymore.

He wanted this, to at least to say it wasn't forced. His limbs felt weak and sluggish though for the moment he didn't care. A voice asking him if he was ok wasn't going through. His mind was in a cloud, that voice felt far off. Too far for him to even attempt to reach. He leaned back feeling the others arms hold on tight as if making sure he didn't fall backwards. Kyo's hand lazily and seductively made their way to the front of the shirt, slowly heading down.

The voice sounded a bit panicked though it didn't stop him. His fingers grabbed hold of the bottom edge of the shirt and without a thought to it Kyo lifted up. The gasp from the person went unnoticed. As the shirt went flying to the floor Kyo removed his own. The effort was tiring him as he lay back down. The figure stood panicked. Kyo sighed as he got up again a rush of dizziness threatening him to get back down. The figure quickly went to the cat. And Kyo took the chance to hold on to the figure.

* * *

He felt the soft skin heat up to his touch, the heavy breathing coming from the figure. His lips went to the figures neck, kissing softly at skin that tasted sweeter than milk. It was addicting, he needed more. His hands ran up and down the persons back sending sparks of fire to Kyo. Sighs could be heard. Kyo grinned enjoying every second of this. As he sucked on soft spots a gasp was heard making Kyo very aroused.

His hand lowered down the persons back, past the rim of his pants. As he caressed the persons firm butt moans came out of the person full of desire. He leaned his head back giving Kyo access to more skin. Kyo's hand slowly went to the person's hip feeling the soft skin covering the hip bone. Tracing the bone down. Slowly making his way to his prize. Feeling heat radiating off of the person. His hand felt the soft curls of hair. The moans were becoming louder driving Kyo mad with lust.

Slowly he laid the person down pulling away from the delicious neck. He sat back on his knees as he pulled off the person's pants and boxers. Tossing the clothes off the bed. A voice could be heard. Maybe more questions though he wasn't listening. As he slowly made his way between the persons legs. That voice could be heard again. To Kyo it sounded like wait, please. He looked up at the person. Not seeing the person clearly, everything was fuzzy. He could hear his own voice laced with lust. He could hear himself say that he wanted this, for once he wanted it.

The person shifted a little and bucked his hips as if inviting Kyo. He took the invitation, playing with the small curls. His fingers touching softly at the persons throbbing member. His warm breath at his tip caused a rather arousing moan. Kyo could feel his own getting painfully hard. As he licked the tip he stared at the precum glistening through clouded eyes.

Kyo's eyes widened, never has he thought the taste could be sweet. It has always been bitter and gross. Maybe it was because he was so aroused that the taste was addictive. Whatever the reason was all Kyo could think of was wanting more. He took the whole member in his mouth.

Yuki moaned as Kyo took him. The way he moved his tongue against him, sucking like there was no tomorrow, was driving Yuki mad with lust.

He tried to think straight. Tried to understand what was going on. How had it started? Why did it start? Why didn't he want him to stop? Kyo must not be right in the head. When he finally realizes what he's doing is going to make him go crazy for sure. All thoughts went out the window as Kyo began bobbling his head. The sensation sent fire through his entire body. Yuki grabbed at the sheets knuckles turning white, he bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud. The feeling was amazing. God the cat had a great gift.

By the sounds of it the person's peak was close. Kyo grinned as he pulled away. The person sat up quickly a grunt could be heard, as Kyo laid down pulling off his remaining clothes. His own member rock hard. As he laid down opening his legs wide. The person didn't move though. Confused Kyo reached out for the person. He was speaking but Kyo couldn't hear him. The person growled in frustration. As he pressed his body down on Kyo's, he whispered in Kyo's ear soft and full of passion.

"What do you want me to do?" Yuki questioned the cat. He knew he shouldn't. The cat wasn't ok right now, and he didn't even know what to do. But he was too high off the lust for Kyo. It was as life depended on being inside the cat. He wanted to feel the cat around him.

Kyo bucked his hips opening his legs wider. His hand reached down for the Yuki's member as he positioned it at his entrance. Yuki lifted Kyo up as he sat on his knees. He held on to Kyo's hips as he pushed in slowly. Kyo hummed in pleasure.

Yuki stayed still unsure of what to do. Kyo bucked his hips again and Yuki lost all control. He pulled out and thrusted in. Kyo's breathing got heavier. His hand grabbed Yuki's and laid it on his throbbing member. Yuki was amazed by his size though he didn't ponder much on it now. He ran his fingers up Kyo's member. Pounding into him was amazing in itself. But touching Kyo in ways that made the cat writher under him drove him insane. He started to pump Kyo to match his thrusts. Kyo's face glowed with the sweat.

His cheeks red and eyes full of lust. He was beautiful to Yuki. Sexy, and very arousing laying there panting like there's no tomorrow. Yuki lifted him up so that he was sitting on his lap. Kyo didn't take a second to hesitate. As he played with the Yuki's hair as he bobbled up and down on his member. Yuki couldn't hold it in anymore and cam inside Kyo.

Kyo leaned on his shoulder, not yet having his own release, yet extremely worn out by their activities. His mind slowly cleared itself as he lay down. The person shifted uncomfortably.

* * *

Kyo laughed suddenly wondering who it was. Only Hatori showed him any kindness in bed, and Kureno was always so passionate. But Hatori would have been saying sorry nonstop. And Kureno never fucked him alone. No, Akito was always there. When they were alone Kureno never touched him.

Yuki wondered if Kyo was finally coming to his senses. He knew he'd hate himself for this. Though he had to do it, for Kyo's sake. "Kyo? I'm sorry." That voice, Kyo's eyes widened suddenly remembering everything that happened. The docs visit, Akito, and the beatings. And finally Yuki walking up to him in that room, saying something. But he couldn't remember what. Kyo looked up to see a blushing naked Yuki sitting on his bed. The smell of sex lingering in the air.

Yuki looked like he did something he knew he shouldn't have done. Realization finally kicked in for Kyo as he looked down at his own naked form. Shit he let the rat fuck him. Oh the victory he must be feeling. Kyo turned to his side, suddenly saddened by everything. So this is what it feels like, Kyo thought grimly. To have lost, to know that there's no escaping fate. Tears unwillingly ran down his face.

"Kyo?" Yuki panicked at this reaction. He was expecting to be thrown out of the room. Not for Kyo to start crying. But that's what happened. Kyo's whole body shook with his tears. Finally unable to hold anything back he cried all his frustrations out, the way he used to when he was a kid and daddy wasn't home. Yuki crawled up behind him wrapping his arms around Kyo.

Kyo didn't struggle. He just cried more. It was all too much for Yuki, he panicked. Deciding for the cat's sanity to blame it on hormones.

"Kyo?" Kyo heard him but still he just couldn't help himself. "I won't tell anyone, it was stupid." Yuki hated himself for suddenly feeling so weak. For not trying harder to make the cat realize just how much he meant to him. "It's disgusting for the rat to sleep with the cat, forget it happened." Yuki let go and grabbed his clothes. Kyo stopped crying at those words. Disgusting? Yuki put on his clothes in a rush. Trying his best not to cry as well. And he left. Leaving Kyo there, repeating that one word over and over again. Disgusting.

The window was open and the fresh summer night air made the room less stuffy. Kyo couldn't stand even if he tried. He reached down between his legs and wiped up some of Yuki's cum. he stared at his cum covered fingers wondering if it was really the lust that made it taste sweet. Slowly he brought it to his mouth sticking his tongue out licking up the cum. His eyes widened as tears fell. It was still sweet. He closed his eyes. Remembering something Hatori said about the best of gifts come from the people you wouldn't accept. He didn't think Hatori meant it like this, but still. He grabbed his boxers and slid them on. Rolling on to his side and letting sleep take over.

Yuki slammed the door of his room shut pacing back and forth. Eyes red and ready to let out the waterfalls. He was angry, angry at himself and his inability to control himself. He sat down on his bed. Suddenly glad that Torhu was at her friends for a sleep over. And Shigure was at Hatori's. How he let his arousal get the better of him he hadn't a clue. Kyo must hate him now. But, Yuki thought as he laid down, Kyo started it. Yuki blushed remembering their earlier activates. The cat seemed to know what he was doing. Yuki's eyes grew cold at the thought of others touching the cat. But, Kyo didn't seem to care who it was. Yuki shook his head, deciding not to think about him. He couldn't be with the cat. There's no way. He stood, he should call Hatori.

"Kyo?" Hatori sat on Kyo's bed looking down at the sleeping cat. Kyo turned over eyes wide awake as he looked up at Hatori. "How are you feeling?" his heart in the pits but other than that. "ok." Kyo's voice a bit hoarse. He sat up looking towards the door. "Who's here?" Hatori heard the unease in his voice. "Shigure, Ayame, and Yuki." Kyo froze. Remembering what happened earlier.

"So that's why he was so emotionless." Hatori stood. Holding his hand out for Kyo. Kyo took it standing. He looked up at Hatori as he lost his balance. Grabbing on tight to Hatori. Suddenly without meaning to Kyo got down on his knees trying to get Hatori's pants off.

"Kyo stop." Hatori pulled him up. And held him steady. Kyo shuddered at Hatori's touch, his hands were always so cold. "This is why you lock yourself up when Akito lets you go home isn't it?" Kyo grabbed on tight to Hatori nodding his head. "Every time, it's like I can do it on my own without being forced." Kyo looked down. "Why was he even in here? I didn't mean to Hatori." His voice sounded like a frighten child.

"I don't know how to control myself. I can't stand this." Kyo pulled away. "What's the point in living?" his lack of balance had him on the floor again. Hatori kneeled in front of him. "I'm going to be locked up anyways, I'd rather be dead then stay as Akito's sex slave till I die." Hatori smiled sadly. Knowing that it's true. He wrapped Kyo in his arms. The cat nuzzled into his neck.

"It's ok Kyo. We will come up with something. But for now, please hold on." Kyo grabbed onto Hatori's top. "Yea, I'm strong. But please just promise me whatever happens that you always hold your lover like this." Hatori laughed. That's one thing about Kyo, he was always going on and on about how a lover must be treated, but he never lets himself enjoy it. Maybe it's because he knew Hatori was madly in love that he always gave him advice on how to treat a lover.

"Yes, you can ask him yourself to see that I take your advice seriously," Kyo blushed. "I knew it was that snake!" Hatori just laughed gladder that the cat was feeling better already. "And how do you know it's not Shigure?" Kyo made a face as they both tried to stand. "All joking aside. How are you feeling?" Kyo smiled sadly. "I'm fine, just needed to get used to walking again." Come on let's get some clothes on you. Hatori grabbed his shirt and pants that was thrown on the floor. Kyo laughed as he fell back on his bed. Already putting up a mask, trying his best to hide any sign of how broken he is.


End file.
